polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulgariaball
Unitary parliamentary republic|personality = Friendly, Get rid of his enemies|gender = Male|language = Bulgarian|capital = Sofiaball|affiliation = NATOball EUball|religion = Orthodoxyball Christianityball|friends = Greeceball Polandball Romaniaball Germanyball Russiaball Japanball EUball Cyprusball Bosniaball Albaniaball(Frenemies) USAball The Black Sea Kurdistanball Serbiaball |enemies = Russiaball (sometimes) Tsigani Turkeyball Ottomanball ISISball North Koreaball Naziball Sovietball Iranball Name stealer of his former Empire Macedoniaball Albaniaball(Frenemies) |likes = Black Sea, EUball, Yoghurt, USAball, Gabrovo pride (She's half-Bulgarian, half-HUE), the song Ken Lee (tulibu libu douchoo) |hates = Communism, Kebab, Gypsy, Black Sea (occasionally), Turanismball Propaganda claiming i am one of those Subhumans|founded = 1990|onlypredecessor = PR Bulgariaball|intospace = Yes|nativename = Българиятопка Bălgarijatopka|name = Bulgariaball |caption = DEFEND YOGURT!|type = |notes = wat?|food = All bulgarian foods and Turkish Duner|status = Alive|Can Into EU? = Yes!|Netural = |bork = Yoghurt Yoghurt|predicon = PR Bulgaria|military = Bulgarian Balkan Millitary}}Bulgariaball is a country in Southern Europe. Appears in some Polandball comics (usually the main character in those comics). He is North Koreaball's arch enemy. The capital is Sofiaball and he is in (and is good friends with) NATOball and the EUball. He also makes a mean salad, but no one acknowledges it (If they do, it makes his day). Bulgaria WAS of kebab slave (until the late 1870's when he had them removed) but NOT 'gypsy! Bulgaria is of Slavic and former Odrysianball but he wants to remove kebab, too. History Medieval Era In 632 A.D. Bulgaria was created as Old Great Bulgaria renaming themselves as the First Bulgarian Empire and moving from present-day Ukraine down into the Balkans. In 864 A.D. they converted their religion to Christianity. Byzantineball invaded Bulgaria in 1080 A.D and made them an autonomous region. Finally in 1185 A.D. Bulgaria declared independence and renamed themselves as the Second Bulgarian Empire. Then in 1274 A.D. Mongol Empireball invade Bulgaria, resulting in becoming a vassal for 26 years. In 1300 A.D. when Mongol Empireball collapsed, Bulgaria had a time of recovery and large expansion. Including using Greek technology. Then in 1371 A.D. Bulgaria and the Ottomanball faced a war that would last from 1371 A.D. to 1396 A.D. This would be called the Bulgarian-Ottoman Wars. Eventually it resulted in Bulgaria becoming a region of Ottomanball. Colonial Era From 1396 A.D. to 1878 A.D. Bulgaria ceased to exist. Then Bulgaria gained sort of an independence in 1878 A.D. after a war a year ago in 1877 A.D. in the Liberation war, or more commonly known as the Russo-Turkish War. Bulgaria declared themselves as the Principality of Bulgariaball. Modern Era In 1912 A.D. Bulgaria, along with Serbiaball, Greeceball, and Montenegroball declared war on Ottomanball to ensure their independence, which led to the First Balkan War (this also led to Albaniaball to gain independence.). However, Bulgaria didn't get as much land as they thought they would get. Also, Bulgariaball understood that Serbiaball and Greeceball made a secret anti-Bulgarian coalition. This caused Bulgaria to attack Serbiaball, Greeceball, Ottomanball, Montenegroball, and Romaniaball in the Second Balkan War. This didn't benefit Bulgaria at all, and they lost pre-war land in the First Balkan War. Finally, in 1915 A.D. Bulgaria joined the Central Powers to fight the Triple Etente in World War I. However, they lost and Bulgaria lost about 25% of their land to neighboring countries. Ottomanball however donated a little bit of land to them. Then in 1941 A.D. Naziball (A.K.A. Nazi Germanyball) betrayed Sovietball (A.K.A. Soviet Unionball). Bulgaria then joined in and gained a lot of land in World War 2. However, Sovietball occupied Bulgaria, and eventually Naziball, ending World War 2. Finally in May 1945 A.D. Bulgaria declared themselves as the People's Republic of Bulgaria. They then joined the Warsaw Pact. On April 10th, 1979, Georgi Ivanov became the first Bulgarian in space. Because of Burger, Bulgariaball has gone through floods because of global warming, however, many countryballs, even Burger, gave him monies in support of the floods. Bulgaria ends communism rule in 1991 (officaly 1990) as same day,as USSR breakup, but Bulgaria still likes communism often (both love and hate). Personality Bulgaria is a mellow countryball who kinda goes with whatever other countryballs say, usually Germanyball or EUball. However, he wishes to regain the glory and clay they once had. Every once in a while Bulgariaball will spaz out and go crazy, even almost eating turkey for Thanksgiving. He is known as the birthplace of the Cyrillic alphabet, unlike Russiaball. Family *Slavicball - Lost great Grandfather * First Bulgarian Empireball- Second Bulgarian Empireball - Father * Odrysiaball - grandfather * ??? - Mother * Byzantineball - Step-Mother * Macedoniaball - Wife/Husband *Blagoevgradball (AKA: Pirinball) - Son *Burgasball - Son *Dobrichball - Daughter *Gabrovoball - Son *Haskovoball - Son *Kardzhaliball - Daughter *Kotelball - Son *Kyustendilball - Son *Lovechball - Son *Montanaball (No, not the stateball) - Daughter *Pazardzhikball - Son *Pernikball - Son *Plevenball - Daughter *Plovdivball - Son *Razgradball - Turkish Son *Rousseball - Daughter *Shumenball - Son *Silistraball - Daughter *Silvenball - Daughter *Smolyanball - Son * Sofiaball - Son *Stara Zagoraball - Daughter *Targovishteball - Daughter *Varnaball - Daughter *Veliko Tarnovoball - Daughter *Vidinball - Son *Vrastaball - Daughter *Yambolball - Son *Bosilegradball - Lost Grandson *Tsaribrodball (AKA: Dimitrovgradball) - Lost Grandson * Rilski Manastirball - Youngest son Friends * Greeceball-Good friends.Both are Orthodox Christian and both hate Turkey.But My Yogurt is better * Romaniaball-Best Friend.Both Orthodox Christian and hate Turkey * Kosovoball - are good friends because bulgaria recognises him. Bulgariaball,Secertly wants ALL of Kosovoball's clay. * Japanball-I like his stuff and he likes mine.And hate evil North Korea of doom...and he used our Landscapes for a famous Anime (SAO!!) KIRITO IS BULGARIAN!. Thats why we love to watch Anime (mostly сворд арт онлайн). * Serbiaball- We're neutral now. Get the fuck away from me now.(But some times we drink my rakia together) * USAball-I am in his NATOball alliance. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball- He may be a Kebab but he is of slavic and cool and also is nice and never had problems with him nor had any War. I am the first country to recognise him. * Hungaryball-Former World War I ally. * Albaniaball - We are friends because we both hate Serbiaball but we fight over Macedonia on who Macedonia belongs to * Kurdistanball - Of very good Friend and Turk Remover too. We share many things together even in Languages and i hope he can get Independence from Turk. Since i also believe that i am partly Iranian, we are even related probably. Neutral\Frenemies Russiaball-I am angry at him for making me communist in 1946 but I can forgive him because atleast he is not a parnoid commie anymore.He does help me as we are both Orthodox Christian,Slavic and hate Turkey.Thank you for helping me.But Unfortunatly when he was a paranoid commie he created North Korea. South Koreaball-Is of enemy of Japan.But He hates North Korea even more so I guess I like him. Enemies Turkeyball-Worst enemy.Remove Kebab!Constantinople is Greek!Adrianople is mine!1396 worst year of my life! 1878 and 1908 best year my life!Go back to Mongolia!We are not related North Koreaball-Everybody hates him so why not?In the comics North Korea is shown as an enemy Macedoniaball-''You belong to me and we share the same background, language, and root. Just stop claiming to be a Hellenic as you are all brainwashed by Georgi Pulevski. Just accept that you are part of Bulgarian and also slavic, not greek. Alexander the Great is Greek. AND HOW DARE YOU STOLE JAPANESE FLAG, YOU ASIAN FLAG STEALER!!! '' Tatarstanball- I did not steal your name. No I am not a Turanist and I have nothing to do with it. Gypsyball-Tsigani Mrushni STOP INFECTING MY COUNTRY!!! * Embrace Yoghurt! * Yoghurt ''not Turkish! * There was no People's republic... '''Only Bulgarian SSR. * Remove gypsy! * First world war? You mean 3rd balkan war, yes? * Xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa * Майната ти (F***k you) * Yoghurt yoghurt USA Invation of Bulgaria in a nutshell.png Picture Gallery Bulgariaball cancer.png Bulgaria_is_in_bad_mood.png|Bulgaria is in bad mood Bulgariaball.png|Bulgariaball Broud Bulgariaball Isofawesome.png CQlB0fk.png SpaceLaunch2.png|Bulgariaball gets ready to go to space. Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Bulgaria grant to Payner pop channel prompts EU concern .png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Happy Liberation Day, Bulgaria.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png BulgariaballFuture.png|Bulgariaball in the Future Smokes like a Turk.png BriefBulgar.png|Brief History of Bulgaria FLOOD.png|Bulgarian Floods March 2014 Germoiney needs better friends.jpg full of gypsies.jpg Bulgaria does not collapes.png|Bulgaria does not collapes R9.jpg YvfBXcI.png JRiXbVD.png Bolharia.png PR Bulgariaball.png Kingdom of Bulgariaball.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg Bulgaria tank.jpg Blank (5) - Copy.png happy.png|Bulgaria and its friendly neighbour, Romania zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 'fIcyCxy.png 'uQHPzvJ.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png 8kNtfrn.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png How to get rid of gypsies.png ARHdyOv.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War }} Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:NATO Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Black sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Bulgariaball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Bulgaria Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Euro € Category:Euro Category:Republic Category:Three lines Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Former kebab defenders Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Former communists Category:Southeast europe Category:Remover of kebab Category:Black Sea Category:Remove Vodka Category:Former Empire Category:Second World Countries Category:Rakiya remover Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Euro removers Category:Russian lovers Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers Category:Duner Lovers Category:Ajvar removers Category:Slovak haters Category:Independent States of Europe